


True Colors

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, For a Friend, I love this ship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Yamcha and Frieza enjoy a night of passion.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Currant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783743) by [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT). 



> Urgh I didn't want this to be this short, but... it turned out this way. I hope it's not too brief for you guys! ^_^;

It was a calm spring night. Puar was curled up on the couch in the family room, Kuriza and Saffron were sleeping soundly in their respective beds, and Yamcha was laying beside his ice-jin prince. All was quiet, save for the pitter-patter of light rain against the ground and trees outside. 

Frieza had to admit, he never expected his life to take a path like this. He was meant to be a tyrant- ruling with an iron fist over the entire universe. And yet, here he was, lying next to the one that had melted the ice around his frigid heart. He turned to face the human, looking up at him to see a gaze of endearment… and  _ maybe  _ a bit of lust in there, too.

So... he wasn’t the only one in the mood for making love…  _ good. _

Yamcha was honestly surprised that the ice-jin was still awake, and looked back at him with a pleasant smile. “Hey, gorgeous.”

Frieza let out a chuckle in response to the greeting, and gave the human a quick peck on the cheek. They both looked into one another’s eyes,  _ knowing  _ what they both wanted, waiting for the other to make the first move…

The ice-jin involuntarily licked his lips- and in Yamcha’s case, that was the last straw. He slowly crawled over on top of the ice-jin, who did not object. It was confessed once that Frieza liked it when Yamcha took control sometimes, after all… So the human proceeded to do that, leaning down to nibble on Frieza’s smooth neck. He let out a soft and contented moan, when Yamcha stopped and faced him once more.

“Tell me what you want.” The human whispered in a husky voice. Frieza couldn’t control the pleased noise that issued from his lips as he began to think on the question. He obviously wanted  _ Yamcha, _ but… hmm, let’s see… what did he want him to do this time? He briefly thought about all of the pleasures the human had provided him in the past, his thoughts making him give a slight moan as they riled him up further. For some reason, this time he was a bit particular. He remembered something that had felt so good before, though it was usually saved for “special” times…

Frieza decided this was one of those occasions.

The ice-jin raised his brow and contently gazed into the human’s eyes. He let out a hum before shoving down his embarrassment at his particular craving and spat out what he wanted.

“I think I want to feel that talented tongue of yours again~”

Yamcha blinked at him, and then gave a smirk. 

“Well, that was awful specific…” He giggled with a grin.

“Oh? Are you questioning me~?” Frieza said, cocking his head to the side a bit. Yamcha laughed, and began to crawl downward. Frieza must REALLY have been in the mood, as he was already a bit slick from his own juices. He could feel Yamcha’s hot breath against his wettened slit, making him shiver in anticipation. The human looked up as he reached and ran a finger against it, tantalizingly slow.

“Never would I oppose  _ you _ , my Lord.” He said with a smirk. Between the sight of the human between his legs and him being addressed by his title, he grew even more aroused. He watched with need as the human flattened his tongue against the cloaca, waiting for it to spread just a bit more…

The instant his body was ready, Yamcha dove into him deeply with his squirming tongue. The ice-jin arched his back against the mattress, toes curling as he gripped the sheets in his fist. His lidded eyes fluttered a bit as a blush spread across his face, tangling his hand in Yamcha’s hair on instinct. 

The human licked him inside, toying with a certain gland on the tip of his tongue that made the ice-jin gasp. Frieza knew that at this rate, it would be over too soon. He gripped onto Yamcha’s hair, yanking him off of him. He blushed deeply as he saw his substance smeared across the human’s face. Yamcha licked a slow circle around the entirety of his lips, humming at Frieza’s musky yet exotic taste.

“Do you want more of me?” Yamcha teased with a grin. Frieza could only nod as the human hoisted himself up on his knees, and began to strip off his boxers. Once his hardened length was exposed, Frieza almost drooled down the corner of his mouth. Yamcha reached into the nearby dresser and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. He spread the protection around his hardened dick, and coated it with a bit of lube.

After the preparation was finished, the human leaned in and embraced the ice-jin, who felt the human’s throbbing member nudge ever-so-slightly against his opening. The light brush made his cloaca quiver with need, making him pant. Yamcha smiled at him, and Frieza couldn’t bare it any longer.

“Take me, my dear Yamcha…” He huffed. 

The human began to slide in slowly, all the while the ice-jin moaned in an obscene manner. He spread his legs wide, and wrapped his tail around Yamcha’s middle, trying to pull him in. Gods, he wanted this so bad right now…

The human pulled out and thrust in, making Frieza let out an “ah!” of pleasure. He continued, pivoting his hips at just the right speed and angle. Frieza cherished moments like these, where it was just the two of them. He knew that as much as he hated to admit it, he would never give up this human for the world- no, the  _ universe. _ He continued to let out small cries at every movement within him. 

Frieza’s one hand fisted the sheets, while the other wrapped around his neck. He completely forgot about the fact that the human had not washed his mouth from before, but was too lost in his thirst for passion to care. He leaned up and feverishly kissed Yamcha, their tongues dancing together. The two both moaned into the kiss, melding their bodies together even closer.

The ice-jin found he couldn’t even keep up with the intimate kiss because of his thundering pleasure. He threw his head back, his eyes rolling back as well and the human began to suck on his neck. Oh gods, how he loved it when this human took him… It never ceased to be amazing...  _ Every. Single. Time.  _

Yamcha began to move slower and more fluidly, rolling his hips in deep circles and thrusting his cock in as far as he could into Frieza’s willing body. The ice-jin couldn’t stop his cries of pleasure, any thrust ready to throw him over the edge…

Finally, the human pulled all the way out and rammed in for one final, perfect thrust. It hit right where it needed to- right  _ when  _ it needed to- and Frieza had to grit his teeth as he let out a long groan. His sweet,  _ sweet _ release had finally arrived, and his back arched at an almost impossible angle. Yamcha’s face opened into a silent scream as he came hard- drowning in overwhelming ecstasy. When he finally pulled out of the ice-jin, he was gasping for breath.

He fell half on top of Frieza and half onto the mattress, eventually pulling himself up on his forearms to looked down at the ice-jin. He pulled off the condom and threw it away, and went to climb back over the ice-jin. Frieza gave a slow, contented blink, and couldn’t help but giggle a little for whatever reason. Yamcha rolled over on his side, and pulled Frieza in close against his torso. Frieza rested his hand over Yamcha’s chest, humming in content and beginning to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Yamcha laid there, swimming in his own thoughts. How had he woo’d the heart of the coldest, most volatile being in the universe? He wasn’t sure, but part of him thought he knew why. He gave the ice-jin a taste of the addictive substance known as love, and pulled Frieza’s hidden self out of the shadows- exposing the ice-jin’s  _ true _ colors. He’d never show it willingly to anyone else... but this caring, affectionate creature who was clinging to him right now… he was not evil. He was no tyrant. He was what Yamcha had always wanted. He was a blessing. He was his true love.

And nothing in the universe- no perfect stock-market planet or amount of power or act of revenge- would ever be able to change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best smut-writer, but I hope you liked this nonetheless, my dears. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
